


The Need For Freedom

by anonymous56789



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Holy Wars, Need’s Editing, Robin’s point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: All men need to hope for something.





	The Need For Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the point of view of Robin and gives some insight as to why he granted Much his freedom. It’s basically word vomit at this point so comment and review please. I just had to get it out of my head and into sentences.

The war wasn’t something either of them talked about freely. The Holy Lands were a cursed place to both of them now. What had once been a place where glory was dreamt of was left behind in the bloodied sand. Now that he was home his soul was soothed and it became almost easy to rid himself of the thoughts of the Holy Land. Screams of the dying didn’t shadow his steps like they did on the trip home. Nottingham and it’s troubles made it easy to forget how the Holy Land had changed Much. Robin had forgotten that the screams that followed him also followed his friend. He could see it sometimes, in the shadows under his eyes. In Much’s incessant need to talk if only to drown out the sounds of war in his mind. But to recognize Much’s pain was to recognize his own and Robin had become quite adept at ignoring it. He found solace in woman’s lips, their quiet sighs pushing away the whispers of the dead. Their feathery touches soothing the phantom pains of old wounds soured by sand. But Much didn’t have that. It had gotten to a point in the war when his servant... his friend had all together become a different person. His eyes were empty and he was quiet , forever giving parts of his ration to Robin who had become weak with fever during the campaign. It was during one of the nights Robin was awake, shivering in his bed from both fever and cold, that he heard Much’s cries for death. Whether to bring it on himself or to grant it to others, Robin was unsure. However he knew he had to do something. He knew if Much craved death he would find it easily in the bloodstained sands. So when the sun rose and Much crawled out of bed with it; Robin called him over and gave him something all men strive for... freedom. And after telling Much that if he survived the Holy Lands with Robin and returned home with him he would gain his freedom, Robin saw a spark of life in Much’s eyes. It was faint but Robin knew he could feed that spark, as long as it was there. So when the war became even bloodier and their nights even more haunted Robin would call out to Much and ask him of all the things he was going to do when he became a free man. Soon it was only their dreams keeping the ghosts away.


End file.
